


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [35]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I've done!"

"No, look what I've done!"

Eva smiled warmly at her sons, each holding a poorly shaped chocolate heart, Vergil's frozen to a stone and Dante's dripping melting dark mass to the freshly cleaned floor.

"You've done so well, both of you." She leaned down to peck each boy on the cheek. "These are so wonderful," she said appreciatingly looking at the mess that was once very expensive top quality chocolate.

The boys beamed and babbled on until Eva sent them on to share their chocolates and prayed silently that she wouldn't have to scratch the mess off the furniture and curtains all over the house. As lovely as her boys were, they tended to get a little carried away in their games.

Dante and Vergil, oblivious to their mother's concerns, ran to their room squealing happily, chocolate running down Dante's arms and ruining his new shirt.

"Ew, you're dirty!" Vergil complained scrunching his little face in apparent disdain.

"Am not!" Dante shot back, his nose up. "It's food, not dirt!" He licked one of his hands illustrating the point and making his twin frown.

"Chocolate is not food, it's candy." Vergil glared.

Dante just laughed and did a quick move to bite a piece off the rock-hard heart still clutched in Vergil's hand.

"Hey! It's mine!"

Dante stuck his tongue out and almost bit it off as he was trying to chew the frozen candy at the same time.

"Give it back!"

"You were going to give it to me anyway," Dante mumbled, his mouth full.

"You had to wait for it!" Vergil glared steaming.

"Whatever."

"Alright." Vergil narrowed his eyes. "If you don't give it back, I'll take it myself!" With that he leaped and stuck his tongue into his twin's mouth chasing the melting (finally) piece of chocolate and retreating triumphant with it securely in his own mouth.

Dante stood still, his mouth open, flushed bright red. He blinked a couple of times then stuttered. "Y-y-you... you... You kissed me!"

"Did not," Vergil answered around his piece of candy.

"Did, too!" Dante pointed a chocolate covered finger at his twin.

Vergil just rolled his eyes.


End file.
